What Lies Beneath
by xxNewMoon29xx
Summary: There was a voice that called out to me in those dreams a smooth velvety voice full of power and malice.In my dreams the voice made me shiver in fear but the tug to know who or what it was pulled me further into the darker corners of my mind.


Xiaolin Showdown

**Like I have said in many of the stories I have posted in the hopes that any one, ANY ONE! would read them, I have no life and im trying hard so be easy on me. (*Bats eyelashes*)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Xiaolin Showdown there would be a fourth season...and copious amonts of Chase walking around shirtless and a change of wardrobe just my opinion.**

** Yes, so if this sounds familiar you have a good reason to believe you have read this before because I had to upload it. Again If there are any erros forgive me I dont have a beta and I suck at putting thinsg where they are supposed to go. Sometimes I wonder what my E.L.A teachers ever taught me. (*Sigh*)  
**

**So as the grandmaster that I am let the show continue! (*Grand sweep of the arms*)**

**Jeannette's Pov-  
**

Mr. Glass was shouting again "If you don't want to go to state just tell me and we can all just go home now"

It was unbearably hot my team mates where shuffling in their place uncomfortable with the blazing heat hitting their bodies. I could feel sweat drop from the side of my head trickle down my chin and splat on the floor with an audible plop since were in the middle of fall in Michigan its not unheard of to have this weather but it doesn't happen very often. I was dazing off wiping perspiration of my forehead while trying go listen to Mr. Glass go on about how our times have been increasing for Cross Country. Every body groaned since the vein pulsing in his forehead was a indicative that he wasn't happy and that meant we would be running at the least 10 miles.

A small miracle happened though; he uttered words I thought would never come out of those strict, thin lips of his. We were going to have an easy run since we had a meet the day before. I couldn't help let a giant grin break out on my face that was until I got a withering look from coach. I understand his anger at letting our rival Lee take my first place position but its was just way to much for him to hold it against me.

With a glare to all of us "Ok, go for your easy run take any path you want 5 miles is all I expect!" we all groaned and dispersed on our separate ways.

A pair of small hands covered my eyes sighing deeply I replied" Lindsey, I know its you"

She twirled around and stood in front of me squinting her eyes. Her dainty hands on her to small waist.

Being relatively smaller than me I looked down at her I knew this was going to go somewhere that I didn't want it to go to. "What?"

"You look really tired is something wrong?" There was genuine worry in her eyes.

I let out a long sigh and raked my fingers through my hair.

"Its nothing just….im tired that's all"

She pouted "Well that's obvious are you exercising to hard cause we had a serious talk about this or are you having trouble sleeping is it the dreams again?'

I knew she wouldn't let it go so I decided I might as well tell her the truth. "Yeah it's the dreams again they keep getting weirder "

"How so?" I hesitantly looked around.

"Come on ladies champion ships aren't won by lounging around pick it up and start already!" I visibly flinched.

"Urgh, sometimes Mr. Glass is just asking for it" She let out an exasperated grunt.

And proceeded to stick her tongue out at him while he yelled at some of the freshmen who were walking the track.

" What path are you taking?" I had to think about that one, I wanted to be alone and the best way to do that was to pick the one she enjoyed the least.

"Hmm, I think im going to take the trail in the woods" She scrunched her face in disdain.

"I hate that one, ugh your dreams must be getting seriously messed up if your taking that trail today way to quiet for my taste" She started to walk away.

I was about to start to jog when I heard her shrill voice again when I turned to look she was jogging away with Mike another smile slipped.

During the first 10 minutes the only noise heard was my steady breathing and my soft controlled foot steps I was enjoying the scenery of the leafs shades varying from piercing reds to happy yellows the resonating echo of branches crunching. That didn't last very long I couldn't help but have all the dreams come back again. As I remembered more and more of them I felt that the burning in my legs was more prominent and my strength felt like it was draining away. There was a voice that called out to me in those dreams a smooth velvety voice full of power and malice. Even in my dreams the voice made me shiver in fear but the tug to know who or what it was pulled me further into the darker corners of my mind. I would wonder aimlessly following the whispers that would lead me to dead ends. The more dead ends I encountered the more my anger and hesitation would rise. At some point before I would give up, stop my searching and tried to wake myself up. I would always hear the distinct sound of slithering as it became more and more prominent I would wake up in a cold sweat snared in my sheets.

The first dream began 4 months ago at first considering that I would never eat pizza more than 2 days old at Lindsey's house before going to bed would solve my problem, but after that it has escalated to not bother me in my sleep but also when I daze of in the middle of the day.

After hitting the five mile mark I collapsed on the forest floor. The dampness of the woods surface started to seep through the thin material of my shirt. Shivering I didn't find the strength to lift myself up. So I laid there hoping someone would pass by and help me out.

"I guess I underestimated how tired I am"

I mused out loud I settled on staring at the slowly graying sky whilst trying to get my erratic breathing under control. A bug was crawling across my ankle I closed my eyes willing it to go away while a chilling breeze blew wisps of dark hair over my face. I hadn't noticed the change in temperature.

"_**Jeannette….."**_

My eyes shot open and I abruptly stood up looking all over the place but there was no one in sight.

"_**Jeann…..ette" **_

"Who are you what do you want" I clutched at my head hoping that the voice would go away.

"_**My child do not be afraid I am not here to harm you…I just want you to full fill your destiny" **_It echoed_**  
**_

"My destiny?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"_**Yes, your destiny but in order to do that you must become one with me my child"**_

I was completely freaking out but I had enough self control left to humor my slowly deteriorating mind.

"Ok, then what do I have to do to full fill my destiny oh creepy voice in my head?" I layed back down not to softly.

"_**Now now my sweet youngling all in good time and show more respect toward your elders"**_

Now apparently my mind thinks its older than me isn't this great.

"Wait, who-what are you!" My eyes darted around like a trapped animal.

"_**I can see you are very impatient…im your inner dragon child in due time all your questions will be answered." **_The voice purred.

I was going to protest to the voice until a warm hand startled me out of my conversation with the "dragon" in my head, I don't sound delirious at all.

"Jeannette are you ok?" It was Lindsey and Mike they were staring at me like I had gone insane I don't blame them. Here I was on the ground sweaty, dirty and talking to myself what is anyone supposed to think.

"You were gone for while we got worried"

Mike held out his hand it felt warm "Yeah, im ok don't worry"

I forced a smile "Come one lets go home."

Almost coming out of the forest I noticed a crow perched on a low branch just…..staring at us with its depthless beady eye it didn't feel like a normal bird. I don't know why but I could feel it in my gut that crow was no good. I gingerly picked up a small stone and launched it at the animal it missed by a mile. It heaved out a horrible squawk circled over head and flew off.

"Ow" I rubbed my ribs

"What was that for Lindsey, it hurt" I whined.

She looked at me perplexed by my behavior.

"What is wrong with you today I thought you were the big animal lover. Handing out posters about the endangerment of pandas and now your throwing stones at ravens we need to get you home"

"First of all it was a crow second of all it was creeping me out it didn't feel I don't know it gave me the heebie jeebies"

Shoving a pop into my hands "Ok, here"

I looked at her questionably.

"You obviously need some caffeine in you body and don't you dare think your walking home ill give you a ride ok" Wirth a final flick of her red hair and a huff for dramatics led us out.

The drive home was silent I stayed in the same hunched over position trying not to fall asleep. It had started drizzle lightly as if someone was making the day more and more discouraging then it all ready was for me. The car jerked to a stop I straightened out and was going to step out of the car when Lindsey decided to break my mindless state.

"Jean you know that you can talk to me if anything's wrong right?" Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel. A look of determination and hurt gracing her face. A pang of guilt stabbed at me I was worrying my best friend I must really look terrible.

"Of course your not my friend for no reason" I paused and looked at her

With a sheepish smile and teasing tone I replied.

"Call me tomorrow we will talk about you Mike don't think I didn't notice you little sneak" I noticed the frown on her face slacken and she smiled. I hugged her and headed to my disturbingly yellow cookie cutter house. Before I opened the door the eerie sound of wings flapping was heard I rushed into the house.

I hastily ran up the stairs with only a quick hi to my parents I took a quick look in my mirror and had to do a double take. These dreams were taking a toll on me I ran a hand over my face it was relatively cool. I had bags under my eye bags, with an ugly purple tint starting to develop I looked pale which I found weird since just yesterday me a Lindsey had sat out and tanned. I took my work out clothes off not before noticing the stupid black wings of a crow flap away from my line of vision. With an angry growl I shove my curtains closed I was sweating so bad I decided to take a shower and try to forget this day. Heading towards the bathroom I had to cling to the wall as I began to feel faint. I soaked under warm water till it started to run cold self consciously running my hands over my body. The feeling of being watched didn't go away and I felt….violated. I dressed in my pajamas and without much awareness ignored my moms calls for dinner which felt like a gun was being shot off with every bellow. I slumped over to my bed with what felt copious amounts of effort and thanked god that today was Friday.A restless sleep waited for me tossing and turning plagued by dark voices, reptile amber eyes, and ominous shadows.

**_Is it me or did I just end it in the corniest way possible? Eh, im tired it happens so like always REVIEWS make me happy! Ill try to post as much as I can though I cant guarantee_ them every day**


End file.
